freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Freddy/@comment-24.96.251.57-20141214101129
Golden Freddy's true name is Fredbear, appearing in the first resturant ¨Fredbear's Family Diner". Then that company lost customers and sold the company to "Fazbear Entertainment". That company kept Fredbear for spare parts and created new animatronics "Bonnie" "Chica" "Foxy" and "Freddy". Freddy is Fredbear but with darker fur and a different name. The third resturant features the four and Fredbear. Something happens to that resturant so "Fazbear Entertainment" open's up the resturant that appears in "Five Nights at Freddy's 2". The company wastes tons of money on new animatronics, including new versions of the four animatronics. "Balloon Boy" "Balloon Girl" and "The Puppet" are new animatronics they made for more safety due to the new facial recognition scanner to track criminals in the new resturant. They, along with the toy animatronics, are the new main animatronics that are allowed to walk around the building. Then, the company thought that "Balloon Girl" was just the same as "Balloon Boy", so they put her somewhere in the resturant where the kids won't find her, probobly in the parts/service room. Back to the other animatronics, the company kept Fredbear and the other four for parts. The company also decided to update those endoskeletons to have facial recognition for extra safety. All the company needed to do was hire a security guard for the new resturant. Assuming something bad happened at the resturant before the one in FNaF 2, it would be hard to find someone to take the job. Until one day, an eagerly man decided to take the job but on his first day, he saw the horrors at night so he decided to switch to the day shift. And now again, the resturant needed a new night shift guard. Then there came a new guy named Jeremy Fitzgerald. He is the new security guard who is greeted with "Phone Guy" who seems to have a history with the company. He introduces Jeremy to everything. He then starts to talk about winding the music box but when he says why, he says in a different tone that it affects one, so he obviously knows that "The Puppet" can come to you. And on a later night, he reveals that he didn't really like "that puppet thing". Continuing on about the animatronics, the reason they attack Jeremy is because they think he's a criminal. Someone must've tampered with them. Then on night 6, you start seeing Fredbear. The reason for this is that on the beginning of the night, "Phone Guy" says that someone used the spare Fredbear costume in the back. The man in the Fredbear suit killed five children and put them somewhere the staff can't find. There must've been spare old animatronic suits that the killer put them in. Then, the marionette did something with the other old animatronics so the staff didn't notice there was a second set of animatronic costumes out. At the end of FNaF 2, a newspaper clipping says that the resturant is closing but might reopen but with a smaller budget, which meant the toy animatronics had to be scrapped, including the marionette. But before the marionette could leave, he had given life to the animatronics so they could continue wrecking havoc to "Fazbear Entertainment". Then came the resturant in "Five Nights at Freddy's". You are Mike Shmidt, a long time Fredbear and Freddy Fazbear fan. He was a kid when he went to "Fredbear's Family Diner" and now he was about to live his long life dream, working at Freddy Fazbear. Of course he knew what happened with everything but that was the past, none of that would happen now. On his first night, "Phone Guy" is back with some advise on how to successfuly "win" the night. As the night progress, the calls become shorter and more horrific. On the fourth Night, the long time "Phone Guy" "Dies". If he died while recording, why would the company keep the recording? Are you sure he died? Let's look at the facts. He didn't try to tell the boss about the marionette's behavior. And his tape is still left to listen to. This could only mean one thing, "Phone Guy" is actually "The Purple Man"! Let's go back. In FNaF 2, there are secret mini-games where you could play as marionette, Freddy, or Foxy. When playing as Freddy, you have to follow the marionette to catch him. ON VERY RARE OCCASIONS, PURPLE MAN WILL APPEAR AND END YOUR GAME! At the bottom left of the death screen, it will say "you can't", referring to the voices in the minigame that spell different phrases. Anyways, looking at the derpy looking "Purple Man", you can see a phone in his hand and a security badge on him. That must mean the "Purple Man" records during the night. Back to FNaF, "Purple Guy" must've put a tape there after everyone left and when Mike came there. That means that the "Purple Man" is in the resturant with Mike. The tape he puts in there is a demonic voice talking about "The joy of creation". This is one of the many voices the purple man has. AND IT'S THE LAST SENTENCE OF THIS LONG TYPING. IT TOOK ME AN HOUR AND A HALF TO WRITE. IT'S 5:10 IN THE MORNING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MORE COMING TOMORROW! 30 years later, only one IT'S ME